


Distance

by Acaranna



Series: Scott and Stiles - For Cal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles-centric, gift-fic, magic!stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waits for the pack to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> This is a short birthday ficlet for my girl, Cal. She's a lovely lady and deserves something sweet. 
> 
> Additionally I need to thank emeraldawn, who ironed out my mis-use of commas and all of the other stuff that needed fixing.
> 
> This is my first venturing into this fandom so be gentle?^^

Stiles shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He hated the cold feeling that always settled in his body, when the pack was so far out of his reach. Out of his magical protection where he might have been able to protect them from harm.

Still, he hated the reason for that, even more than he hated the absence itself.

They had found evidence of a cult that kidnapped children and used their hearts in order  to make the spirits of nature do their bidding. Stiles felt the bile rise in the back of his throat when he thought of blood sacrifices. His whole being went against it. He only asked the spirits for small things and always took great care to make sure that his sacrifices were given by earth itself. He never took what hadn't been given freely.

The pack had been able to prevent the most recent kidnappings though, which had not only brought the cult's attention to them, but also their fury. They had to act quick before something worse could have happened. Which was why Stiles had to stay behind. His connection to nature would have made him an easy target, and creating a spell that could protect him from attacks would have taken too long.

Stiles shivered again and swallowed the anxiety back down.

A shift in his spell's aura pulled his thoughts back from the dark places they had ventured. His eyes grew wide, and slightly unseeing, as his magic shifted through the woods, trying to find the disturbance before it reached him. There was no telling if it was a good or a bad thing that was coming towards him, and he would rather be prepared for both.

He was tired though, his focusing slipping more than once. Reaching into his core to find the last reserves he had saved there, Stiles was ready to let his spirit spread out again, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him against a firm chest.

For a second Stiles was close to panicking. He hadn't been able to spot it quickly enough. Then he was surrounded by warmth and earth and love. A combination he had come to crave and adore.

"I'm here," a voice whispered into his ear, sending a lightning bolt of relief through his veins. He knew that voice. Had known it for almost all of his life. Known it in almost every variation - happiness, fear, pain, grief, laughter, carefree - and lately, even lost in pleasure and release.

"Scott," Stiles whispered and smiled when warm lips pressed against his. They were home again. He could hear the pack milling around the two of them, but his whole focus had shifted to his mate.

 

 


End file.
